cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Bruce
I am Zane Bruce second in command in the squad The Revelation Hero.I am always with my friends Daniel Hedrick and Rann Wompband. I am an excellent gunner I have two blasters and i have a Phase I armor,Phase II and Phase III armor. I am the best piolot and I am the best sharp shooter and I have a rocket launcher, sniper rifle and a normal rifle. Battle of Geonosis Anakin Skywalker told us to go attack the Geonisis base. It was really far away and there were many Geonosians and droids but we were able to destroy them. Daniel told us to split up to cover more ground so thats what we did. Rann got knocked out and they captured him and tortured him the same with Daniel.I was the only one left I went to the base and I shot a rocket to destroy half of the droids then I rescued Rann and Daniel and we destroyed the rest of the droids. When we reached back we told Anakin the story and he gave us medals for destroying the base. Ice Berg Three We had a mission to go to Ice Berg Three with a full squadron and we were commanding it. We attacked, but there were too many droids we lost half our men we went to hide.Every one but us lost faith they all said they will never make it but then Daniel stood up and said"We can do it,never give up" then they all got their faith back we ran and started shooting droids we took care of all the droids but then... General Grievous came we all ran back we started shooting him no use,I got a plan.We all started shooting him holding him back then we called back up and millions of attack cruisers came. Unfortunately, Grievous got away but we completed our mission. Equipment Zane Bruce has blue gear, Rann Wompband has yellow gear and Daniel Hedrick has red gear. My Life Graduation When I had to start my training exam we were attacked by the sepertisits I got my wepon and started shooting the droids I saw some droids attacking one of the factiries I quickly headed there and protected the area because of that they made me graduate without taking the training exam. First Mission I needed a squad so they put me in the squad The Red Battalion I was really excited then we had our first mission.We lost half our men and every one in the squad left i returned to the base in Ryloth and Captin Rex asked me what happened to the squad I told him they all left me and he said that he knew the perfect squad for me. New Friends He took me to a squad called The Revelation Hero they were all pretty nice i saw two troopers sitting and talking to each other then they called me to come to them and we became friends.We had a mission in Geonosis and we all were there we were able to take out all the droids and geonosins and we destroyed their base.While we were their we earned each others trust. New Leaders Shortly after our Geonosis mission we had another mission in Umbara it was pretty tough but we made it unfortnatly,they got reinforcments and had many tanks we shot many rockets to destroy them after we won the battle we became ARC troopers and became the leaders of the squad. Category:Male Characters Category:ARC Trooper Category:Pilot Category:Leader Category:The Revelation hero Category:Clone Troopers